Planetside 2: A Flanker's Narrative
by Xedecx
Summary: This story is a about a 28 year old man (Light Assault) who is in the struggle with many diff types of conflicts in the war effort and in life. As time goes on he becomes a smg cloaker (Infiltrator) Since i am a Planetside 2 Addict, I give you the gun names. Rated T for everyone xD
1. Chapter 1

Planetside 2: A Flanker's Narrative

Chapter 1 – Three years.

Three years. It has been three years since the draft. Three years since the draft that took me and Carter away from our homes, families, and cities. We were then put on the next flight to Auraxis. A month long trip sent us from our bartender jobs to VR training. From learning how to nurse our kids – to learning how to fire a rifle. We were taught of the 3 factions, the three separate powers fighting for land. The first faction that we learned of were the Vanu Sovereignty. Our professor stated that they were brain-washers and were never to be trusted. We were told that there entire society was about the serenity and peace that came with technology. They strived for the entire universe to follow their teachings and beliefs, because they believed that anything different then what they taught was false, and the followers of those false teachings were to be punished by death. The second empire were the Terran Republic. As teaching us with this new faction – he began to inform us of the entire story. The entire reason why we were drafted here to fight. _[The following information about the Terran Republic is from /ps/Terran_Republic and info of the New Conglomerate was found on /ps/New_Conglomerate]_ This is the empire from which the war began. Having existed for over four hundred years, it is the originator of all three empires. The Terran republic was officially established with the ratification of the Declaration of Constancy by nations weary of nearly two hundred years of war. They brought order out of chaos and introduced the world to an era of peace. Terrans eventually made space travel possible. From this Wormholes were discovered, studied, and found to be a means of transportation from one area of space to another. It is through one of these wormholes that the Terran Republic found their way to Auraxis, the planet I'm on learning of this. They proceeded with their ambitious plans of colonization on Auraxis which continued uninterrupted for 20 years.

Things radically changed when the wormhole collapsed stranding the entire expeditionary group. They began research on how they could re-open the wormhole, which ultimately failed. During these uncertain times, "Vanu" artifacts were being discovered on Auraxis. Shortly after this, the development of "Rebirthing" technology began. It started to become clear to the Terran Leadership that this new technology could possibly destabilize future colonies. They established draconian restrictions on the new technology, so they could study it better without interruption or meddling by private companies or individuals and adapt it for use with their own military. A sense of immortality began to create turmoil between developing groups of people with significantly different philosophies as to how the technology should be used. Already, a faction of technophiles emerged embracing the Vanu technology and its lost knowledge.

Unrest formed between the developing factions which was exacerbated by rogue scientists and republic military deserters. Previous attempts to quell the uprising ended in a bloody battle and resulted in the separation of the Technolords, who then declared themselves the Vanu Sovereignty. In the initial chaos rogue scientists released blueprints for rebirthing facilities and instruction on how to use them. While this was going on, a third faction called the New Conglomerate seized the opportunity while the Terran Republic was occupied and was able to create an independent rebirthing network just as the Terran Republic feared. "We are the New Conglomerate," stated the professor. "We were the first from Earth to reach Auraxis. Although many believe that we were always against the Terran Republic, this is wrong. For we were always with them before their ignorant ideas and their betrayal lead us to respond with vengeance." Thenceforth, we were informed on our faction – The New Conglomerate. Over a century before the wormhole collapse, The New Conglomerate worked alongside the Terran Republic government on virtually every project throughout the solar system. After arriving on Auraxis, we continued to aid the Terran Republic on shaping and building up the new world. Over decades, tensions grew because of the N.C.'s rules began rallying rebel groups on the fringe of the civilian population and began organizing a campaign of insurgency. It was then a small group of freedom-fighters that called themselves "Liberty's Call" staged a demonstration protesting the Terran Republic's blatant, systematic elimination of human rights. A large group gathered to hear their views; however the Republic's Riot Police put an end to the demonstration, killing every protestor and even several innocent onlookers. Now, more than a hundred years later, the New Conglomerate, founded on the same principles as those supposedly slaughtered in the "alleged" Liberty's Call massacre, is determined to write a new chapter of history. A chapter free of the overbearing and draconian regime from which they claim to have emerged. Staging a short and brutal rebellion, the fledgling movement broke away from the Republic, wrestling from it control of several rebirthing facilities thanks to a public broadcast from Vanu scientists, currently in the midst of their own revolt, and the loyalty of many of its battered and oppressed citizens. Though the fall of the Terran Republic still remains our primary goal, there is no small amount of our animosity toward the Vanu Sovereignty, another empire to have splintered from the regime. It is the New Conglomerate's understanding that the Sovereignty holds alien-influenced views of the human race as a flawed species; one they are attempting to mold into something different – something alien – though genetic modification and experimentation.

Our empire is guided by the idea that humanity deserves to be free from the outside influences to find its own path in the universe, the New Conglomerate has decided that the Vanu Sovereignty and Terran Republic alike must be stopped for god, and their crimes against liberty brought to an end.

Three years ago, me and Carter learned this. And three years ago was the last time I spoke to my wife and daughter. For three years me and Carter have been dropped into the middle of fights 6 days a week. The 7th day was put aside for all day resting. Technically, we slept for 16 hours straight, had lunch, napped for another 2 hours, then woke up ready to be sent into our next battle. Me and Carter were placed into the Delta Squad of Platoon C [Not a real platoon that I know of] and were sent into battle in our Vanguard. Vanguard Model: 3499. This model was made specifically for us since we were twins. With me manning the gun and Carter operating the wheel. We were given guns, we were given code names. Carter was HD7 and I was XedecNC [XedecNC is my NC character (lol it's still like a battle rank of 17]. Our duty was to man the Vanguard until we reached the base. We then are to stay in thus position until 32m, (Our squad's Infiltrator and squad leader), was able to overload the shield generator. Me and HD7 were then to move our Vanguard inside, exit the tank, and then take control of key points to gain control of the facility. Most of the time it's an Amp Station or Tech Plant of the Terran Republic, and only once have we been sent to a Bio Lab, which was a Bio Lab of the Vanu Sovereignty. We aren't experts, but we know what we are doing. Carter's battle rank is 52 and mine is 47, and still climbing. I have just started to write this journal so that I can record these battles of Auraxis, and to never forget them. For they were life changing. I must go now however – for 32m needs us to get to Indar to attack a Vanu Sovereignty Amp Station that will never be expecting an attack. For the enemy count on our radars tell us there is only about 1 – 12 Vanu soldiers in the Station. And Bock, (There are 4 light assaults in this squad – Me, Carter, Tik and Bock. Bock is the somewhat infiltrator/light assault that will go into Amp Stations or Tech Plants to scout for the amount of enemies guarding.) ,wants us to get there as fast as possible before the Vanu realize how weak there defenses are at this Amp Station.

XedecNC – Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Planetside 2: A Flanker's Narrative

Chapter 2 – Esamir

It's cold. Sitting in the passenger seat of Carter's Flash is freezing. He gets the wind going through his gear, and I'm sitting back here with my Blitz GD-10 strapped against my chest, with my ass freezing up. And Carter's new NS-11C, strapped against his back, is constantly finding its way to hit me in the groin. I cannot believe that 32m was able to get inside one of the Terran Republic's Bio Labs all by himself and retrieve this NS-11C from one of their soldiers. 32m was able to get two of these, but he gave the other one to Bock. The New Conglomerate has these guns at any of the equipment terminals, but they cost a fortune. So since Carter destroyed 32m at arm wrestling last meal, 32m had to get both Carter and Bock new guns. When we first arrived, me and Carter were given AF-19 Mercenary's. They sucked. Period. I got my Blitz GD-10 from an equipment terminal by wasting all of my 1000 certification points. [This is a true story…] Instead of buying the much better AF-4 Cyclone – I purchased this Blitz. I like it, but I know that the Cyclone has much more damage overall.

The mission for Carter and I was to get to the Vanu Sovereignty Tech Plant in our flash, overload the shield generators, then flank the enemy force if they were either attacking our strategically placed sunderers, (They were near the edge of a path. Cleary seen by anyone) , or if they were defending against our push toward point A with 50+ soldiers. So right now, Carter was using the Cloak Matrix of our Flash to get to the Shield Generator. We were constantly glancing at the massive fight far to our right, because 32m was creating havoc. I'm trying to keep in my giggles, because he was going in and out of cloak, DESTROYING, the Vanu. They simply didn't know what to do. He was doing a good job shifting their focus to him, and not to the Sunderers deploying behind the trees. These Sunderers had built in SCU's (Spawn Control Units) These allow soldiers to quickly get into the battle by spawning in.

As we get closer and closer, we notice an enemy sniper staring down at us. Carter didn't notice, so I quickly give him a tap and a quick nod toward the enemy sharpshooter. This sniper must be a new recruit because he wasn't even using his Cloak Matrix, and was simply trying to get a shot on us. Since we were cloaked, we didn't give him any mind – but then the sniper got a lucky shot on the front of our Flash. This caused Carter to panic and accidently deactivate the cloak for 3 seconds. The newbie sniper then immediately shouted out "Enemy flash identified!". Now we were screwed. Me and Carter ditched the flash and ran to the nearest tree. He used his Jet-Pack to get to the top of the tree. And we waited. Approximately for 5 minutes, we sat up there. We waited for someone, maybe that sniper, to come and search our Flash.

Finally, someone came. But it wasn't the sniper. It was a Terran Republican. This was weird because the battle currently underway was between the Vanu and the N.C. So seeing a stranded Terran was weird. He started searching the vehicle. We already took out all our stuff but we left an armed C-4 underneath the Flash. As he was searching for something valuable, I nudged Carter and told him to blow it. His finger was already on the red igniter. But as soon as he let go, the Terran hit the floor. The ignite was like a firework. I just realized that we shouldn't have done that because now we have given away our position. Carter started to realize that the Terran fell obviously before the Flash blew up. So Carter came down the tree – but I told him to watch out, and ill cover his approach. As he made his way over – he searched the Terran. It was a short, light-skinned male with a shotgun in his hand. But as Carter was searching him, he stopped – shocked. He glanced at me with wild eyes…whispering,

"He was snipped…"

I freaked out.

"Get away from that body now!"

This could only mean that the sniper from before new about this, and was aware of our whereabouts the entire time. We both immediately ran toward the shield generator in fright. Looking around, we see the building with the generator. As we rush inside, we are met by two Vanu soldiers playing the old, historic game: chess. They panic and drop to the floor. They grab their guns and were raising them toward us before HD7 and I take them out. I begin doing my work on the generator, while HD7 calls Bock – telling him to get the combat medics, engineers, heavy assaults, and the two Max's to begin to make their way to point A. He confirms with an "Affirmative", and closes the conversation. As I finish, one of our allies – a Cloaker – comes inside. He reports orders from the Battle Rank 100 Platoon Leader, eXv, stating that we should begin our flanking on the enemy forces. He informs us that he is equipped with the Stalker Cloak Module and can keep watch on the generator. So we follow orders and retreat back, but in the direction of the enemy.

Carter is showing off. He is over-revealing way too much out of cover, and he is not waiting for his shield to regenerate before exiting cover. But I am ok with that, for that's how he fights. And it is very quick and fast – not letting the enemy have a chance to fire back. I am simply covering his '6'. He was running out of ammo so he took off toward the roof of one of the buildings and was using his sidearm to take out enemy infiltrators or medics. We took out a large amount of enemy forces before our allies could push through. This was an easy capture, and now the New Conglomerate is in better position for attacking a Vanu Bio lab. But one thing was wrong – 32m was hurt.

We spotted the crowd and waded our way through. A medic was already at his side.

"How?", asked Carter.

He coughed, "An annoying Max got his sight on me and fired away. I was able to get out of the direct fire – but the explosion against the wall got me."

"You think you'll be alright?", I asked.

He chuckled and said, "Of course I'm going to be fine. Maybe just a little rest, exercise, and me going back to sniping from afar and not cloaking inside.", he smiled, "I'm going to be out for 3 months, and that's the minimum. I'm going to need you to take my spot Carter."

"What are you talking about? I have no experience with sniper rifles nor cloak/flanking."

"That's what I said when I first got the job," he blinked then put his Mk5 Suppressed into my torso. "You have to replace me with this spot anyway Isaiah. Because, Carter can't do it – since he is our First In Command Squad Light Assault, and you're Third In Command. And don't worry a bit, you will be sniping at first to learn patience, and calmness. The flanking won't come till later. Don't sweat it."

I started to do exactly what he told me not to do, sweat. "I don't even know how to snipe…", I replied with worry

"It's easy, I'll teach you the ropes. Now get out of here, and get back to Indar. The WarpGate here in Esamir is getting very lonely right about now.

You do not know how scared, aggravated, and nervous I am right now…

XedecNC – Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Planetside 2: A Flanker's Narrative

Chapter 3 – Scared

Scared. That's what I am right now. Sitting behind more than 96 Terrain Republic Soldiers in Indar – I am scared. My goal was to get behind all of them using My Personal Cloak Matrix, get to the top of the mountain, jump down and hopefully land on the little ledge that is impossible to get to without an ESF. Then take out EVERY single enemy medic. My sniper rifle – the AF-8 Railjack – was very easy to control and had almost the highest damage in its class. But everything was off for me. At training I seemed to understand what 32m was teaching, but here, in battle, I'm sweating at every aspect of my body, my hands and arms are shaking – preventing me from getting a good shot -, and there is another sniper constantly trying to get a shot on me – but I'm lucky to keep him as a non-threat. And I have 32m speaking to me through my earpiece on tips of bullet drop and what to do when you miss, etc. The battle somewhat just started an hour ago. And I have only shot and hit my target once. And that was a sitting duck tank. I have been missing all my shots ever since. I am only so lucky that only one soldier has noticed me and was not smart enough to spot me.

Every so often I see Terrans exiting sunderers straight from the West, and I have decided to maybe make them my target. I move toward a tree and begin to ascend to the top with the help of some boulders. I use the leaves as cover and as concealment when I unveil my cloak matrix, for if someone was to look this way. My first target is this Terran changing his magazine. It's an LMG so I have about 3 seconds. I begin to exercise my breathing practices. In and out….in and out….in and…..headshot. The medic rushes over to begin a revive, but as I continue – in and out….in and out…..another headshot. They are both on the floor bleeding out, [ _When you die in Planetside 2 – you bleed out. That's why you are/can be revived]_ and there is panic amongst the Terrans. They are rushing about trying to get into cover, but they don't know where I am shooting from. So they take cover on MY side. I suppose they thought I was shooting them from behind (which I was – but I was shooting from their back right) so they turned their backs toward me. Which made my job much more easier. I started taking them out, left and right. One…two….three…four…seventeen….twenty – four… At one point I started to fire another bullet as soon as I cocked my rifle back. It was automatic. I never had so much fun in battle. And this time – I knew I would make it back to the base. I knew I would live. And then I was shot.

The enemy sniper I noticed before got a shot just below my shoulder and I was gushing out blood. I immediately fell to the floor on my back. I dug my hand into my pocket to get my med-kit but that made it hurt more. I exhaled and forced my other left hand across my body to retrieve my med-kit. I got it out, but it escaped from my grasp and started to roll down the slope. Panicked, I dived toward the injector and grabbed it with my right hand. Screaming in pain, I started to panic even more. I know you guys are not going to believe me, but have you ever been that close to death? I literally _saw_ my life flash before me. I quickly became worried and forgot I had my life's savior in my hand. I struck the injector into my thigh and immediately started to feel better. These med-kits are amazing. They find and numb the area where I was shot, and give me confidence to let go of my anxiety, worry, and panic. I get behind cover and sit down for a minute. I then take out the needed utensils to retrieve the bullet. I begin to tear up, not in sadness or B.S. like that, but in pain. Like when you hurt yourself so much, but continue to do it. And it begins to strike out tears from your eyes, even though you're not _that_ hurt. I fish out the bullet from my shoulder and wrench my face in disgust. After throwing the bullet at the battle - I report what happened to 32m, and begin my retreat to safe New Conglomerate Territory for a safe trip back to the WarpGate. I have never been in so much pain in my life.

XedecNC – Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Planetside 2: A Flanker's Narrative

Chapter 4 – Why me?

My day was going good, until our retarded - ass pilot dropped us 970 meters from our destination.

I thought it was called _Instant Action_ , the only action here is watching the owls screech at us. We are always watching our backs because the Vanu love to sit in bushes with their Stalker Cloak Matrixes equipped and activated; waiting for us to pass by for the easy kill. So 5 out of 9 of us have our dark flashlights on. Checking our surroundings as we move toward the Vanu Sovereignty's Tech Plant in Mekala. According to Rekan, (The Combat Medic in our Squad), tells us that we have 700 meters to go and that we cannot get picked up because we are far into Vanu territory and any rescue mission attempt will fail. And sprinting over there will be futile and suicidal. So we must make our way to the Outpost and flank the Vanu to get back with the rest of the NC.

So as we continue our hike, Carter notices a firefight off to the East. Shifting our gaze toward his sight we notice a large battle between the Terran and the Vanu. The Terrans appear to be getting pushed out of the Onatha Bio Lab, but we notice that the Terrans seem to be waiting for something. They are pulling back even though they are obviously out-popping the Vanu. As we scratch our heads in wonder… we spot a fleet of enemy Mosquitos coming in to clean up the mess. They set the ground ablaze with their Hellfire Rockets; letting the over 60 Vanu infantry and Land-Vehicles pushing up transform into a massacre. It's hard to gaze upon because the Vanu were just letting out battle cries in their push forward. As the Hellfire Rockets destroy the land, Carter makes a joke about asking the Terrans for some popcorn as we enjoy this firework display.

As we begin the continuation of our hike, we also see an ally Flash by a hill. It's obviously Jean Francis a.k.a. – LickShot. He is one of the greatest snipers in NC history. [ _In 2013 – there was a player by the name of LickShot. He is a friend of mine in real life but he got his account banned because he was accused of cheating. But he didn't cheat. He was just reported so many times because of his legendary sniping with his RailJack that he was eventually banned. He is the greatest sniper I know of that played Planetside 2. Another player might have his name in any of the servers in Planetside 2 but that's not him because he doesn't play PS2 no more, he plays Ghost Recon Phantoms on the Europe server. Btw he is Kylar 7 in the game Ghost Recon Phantoms on the EU server. Check out this link of him playing Ghost Recon Phantoms - watch?v=5xuerZ9Yq3M &list=PLnAU8uOz94tiEggXJPzpB7dA0TDOXEQ-N&index=24 ]_

Jean Francis sometimes takes his Flash from the WarpGate and takes a trip along the edge of the continent and set up camp somewhere far behind enemy lines. And with his 12x scope, LickShot would just take shots and kill anyone he pleases. _[He would drive along the edge between the Out Of Bounds area and the In Bounds and flank everyone until he got a good enough spot to snipe from. Kylar was a beast.]_

Rekan was the one to call him down.

"Yes,?" said Lick

Rekan laughed, "Did you know it was us?"

"No."

"We could've been Terrans or Vanu you know." Rekan chuckled.

"Yes I know, and I would've killed you. Obviously." He chuckled himself. "What's the trouble?" 

Rekan's eyebrows knitted in anger, "The newbie pilot dropped us about 1000 meters from our estimated destination. He didn't even come back to pick us up after I asked for transport."

Lick thought for a moment, "You can maybe get two of you all to use my Flash, hack a Vehicle Terminal, then retreat back with a Sundy. I recommend two infiltrators."

Rekan then looked at me, "Xedec, here's a map." He handed me his map, "Take Shadex, because you both are equipped with smgs and Hunter Cloak Matrixes, and bring a Sunderer over here."

"Yes sir," we replied.

And here we are. Pinned in cover, under enemy Vanu fire, attempting to pull a Sundy.

So as Shadex is popping out of cover trying to get some shots on the 2 Vanu medics and 2 engineers. The plan is for him to get an EMP and a Grenade in the general direction of the enemy then I go and pull the Sundy. He told me that he'll catch up later. So here we go –

He chucks the EMP and we here the screaming by the Vanu, then the grenade is thrown. We here two bodies hit the floor, most likely the engineers. So as I make my way over to the Vehicle Terminal, Shadex begins to open fire on the panicking medics who are trying to remember their Revival Training. Shadex takes one down but the other rushes around the corner. He quickly meets back up with me and we begin to hack the Terminal. He's almost finished until we here the large, large footsteps. Before we even realize – a MAX unit is suppressing us. We duck behind cover and begin to wallow in our defeat. The Terminal hack is finished but there is no way we will be able to get there without dying. But Shadex has an idea.

The MAX unit begins to come around the corner for the final blow. With my grenade in my hand I pull the pin. I then nod at Shadex and roll in the direction of the MAX. The MAX must be a noob because it immediately sprints away without knowing that it can take the damage. Shadex then rushes toward the Terminal and pulls the Sundy. With me in the Anti-Air Turrent. I search for that MAX unit. He comes out from the doorway and begins to open fire. With the Sundy under attack we know that the MAX will soon have backup coming. So I open fire on the MAX, but it doesn't seem to be taking damage. As I continue firing – I see the Nanites encircling the MAX…and I realize that me firing upon him was futile if he had a pocket engineer repairing him.

Without any regard that he was being repaired, the MAX attempts to chase us. Although we were a vehicle, and he was a bulky, slow MAX; there was no corner to use as cover to escape. So Shadex had to zig zag somehow, hoping to give this MAX the idea that we don't want to engage him no longer. Shaking him off didn't seem to work, and was failing miserably. I honestly thought I was to die then and there because our Sundy's Armor was destroyed and just a few more hits or maybe one direct hit would kill us. But I to my surprise, and aid, Shadex then yells out, "YAAS!". There was a cliff. I know most of you guys might be thinking, "How is a cliff going to help you?", but this cliff was the same thing as heaven if you realize how much it would save us. If we drive off this cliff, we would have a chance to then use the slope and fly down into the valley. Then use the other end to project right back out the other side of the valley, and straight to the tree where the rest of the Squad was patiently waiting. Accelerating to 70 mph, Shadex grins his teeth from ear to ear and we drive off a cliff.

Losing control, Shadex jerks [ _Lol, "jerks"…_ ] the wheel to the right and uses the loss of control in mid-air to his advantage. When we hit the floor, our tires are already yearned all the way to the right and we rocket to the other end of the valley. With the slope on our side for now, we are hitting about 120 mph [ _impossible in game, I think_ ] and fly up the other end of the valley. Clicking in my seat belt, I prepare for the worst possible outcome. A giant boulder stands in our way but our speed uses it as a catapult and we sore into the air. I glance back and see that the retarded MAX has fallen into the valley himself. As I exhale and think in my mind, " _What a close call_ ", I see him exiting the MAX suit. He removes the all the armor and his helmet and I see that _he_ is actually a girl. And I giggle a bit. Not wanting to let _her_ live the rest of her life there, I end her misery by ending her life with my M40 Fury. But as she cries out her last cry, I hear my wife's voice. Shocked, I squint trying to see her face more clearly. It was a brunette. Which was a relief because my wife was a 5ft 2in blonde. And this was a maybe 5ft 10in tall brown haired woman. Still In shock I wonder why I heard Sarah, my wife. But the thought quickly leaves my mind as we land on the grassy plain and head back to regroup with the squad.

XedecNC – Out.


End file.
